


Caught In A Snare

by SammyFlower



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo: Caught In A Snare





	Caught In A Snare

It was hot. Extremely hot. Blistering hot. Jack could feel the skin cancer growing on his nose from the wicked burn he and his team mates were getting. And then there was the wet. The sticky wetness that hung in the air. The rainforest trickled with hot water. This was by far the most uncomfortable mission Jack had ever been on. Not only because of the unappealing weather but also because of Daniels incessant whining about it.

Jack glanced over his shoulder to check his team, Sam was constantly scanning the area,Keeping an eye on the radiation levels, Daniel was taking snapshots of the occasional markings on the trees and Teal’c walked with a keen eye and ear to his surroundings. The team was doing what they did best.

Crunch. Jack held a fist up to signal the team to stop, he signalled them to crouch down. Teal’c moved towards Jack, both men watching and listening.

“What is it?” Daniel whispered, Jack looked back at the archaeologist with a stern look before looking over the man and straight into the face of a giant. The beast stood at 8 feet tall and covered in vines and leaves. It was heaving deep breaths while it stared down at the team. “Ruuuuuuun!” Jack yelled grabbing Carter’s vest to pull her up with him. The team took off, Jack in the lead and Teal’c at the back. Jack could hear the beasts loud and pummelling footsteps as they darted through the trees. He had no idea where he was leading his team, but anywhere away from the creature was better than staying and trying to chat. Jack held his hands up as leaves and branches cut into his face as he whacked them whilst running past.

 

After several hundred meters of running, Jack stopped, curling over in rapid breaths. The noise of the beast was gone, seeming to have given up on its pursuit of the team. Daniel stopped next to him, followed by Teal’c. Jack glanced up at them and nodded as his heart made the blood in his ears pulse. “Where’s Carter?” He asked standing upright and looking around. Teal’c looked behind him.

“She was right behind me O’Neill.”

Jack held his gun up as he began walking back the way they had run “Carter!” He called out quietly.

“Sir!” Her voice sounded close but faint. He rounded a tree to find her leaning against the other side, her leg snapped into a rusted metal trap.

“Colonel, I’m sorry, I didn’t even see it.” She winced in pain as she adjusted herself against the tree. Jack tried not to look concerned, but he was. Not only was her leg being sliced open from the trap but it was rusty and old making it prone to infection.

“Geez Carter.” He mumbled, looking down at it “I’m going to try to pry it off.”

“That would be unwise O’Neill.” Teal’c commented as he and Daniel came into view.

“Sam, are you ok?” Daniel asked, crouching next to her and resting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. Jack knew she was lying.

“Why?” He asked Teal’c, he wanted nothing more than to take it off and carry Sam to safety.

“These traps are similar to the bear traps on earth in many ways except one. They only get tighter the more you try to remove them.”

Jack groaned and looked to Carters face, he could tell she was angry, and in agony.

“So how do we get it off?”

“We must cut it off.”

“You’re not taking her leg!” Daniel exclaimed, Jack rolled his eyes.

“He means the trap, Daniel. And a nice angle-grinder will do the trick. Daniel, you and Teal’c head back to the gate. Sam and I will wait here for you and Doc Frasier to come back.”

Daniel nodded, squeezing Sams hand before he and Teal’c took off back in the direction of the gate.

 

Jack looked back to Sam, who was getting paler every second. He grabbed his jacket out of his pack and rolled it up, putting it behind her head gently, her eyes were closed but he knew it was just a tactic of hers to hide her pain. He wasn’t sure what to do with her leg, he wanted to use his first aid training, wanted to take her pain, wanted to help her in some way.

But he couldn’t. He had to leave it so that it wouldn’t get tighter.

Carter groaned and bit her lip so hard Jack thought she was going to draw blood, and she couldn’t loose anymore.

He got his water bottle out “here.” He said gesturing for her to tilt her head back so he could give it to her. He did and watched her swallow it before he looked around again. Keeping on alert for the creature.

“So, Carter, talk to me,” He said absentmindedly “What do you think that creature was?”

He heard her take a deep breath, and let it out shakily before speaking “I would say it’s some…” her voice was weak “tree creature. No doubt theres a whole colony of them…” Jack could hear the pain in her voice, and the effort it took for her to speak.

“Right, and what do you think the chances are that it’ll come back?” His question was met with silence. “Carter?” He glanced back at her. She was slumped over and unconscious. He moved over to her, wanting to wake her but knowing it was probably better if she could rest. He would have to keep a close eye on her though. He moved her so that she was leaning on him, watching that he wasn’t putting any strain on her leg. He held his P90 in his other hand for protecting as he leaned them both against the tree.

 

A few hours later, Jack woke to Sam crying. She was leaning into him. He looked down at her “hey…” he said softly, rubbing her arm. She stopped crying, and moved away from him wiping her face. She cleared her throat.

“Sorry, Sir.” Her voice shaking but trying to sound professional.

He didn’t know what to say, he wanted to bundle her up and hold her. He glanced down at her leg. The blood forming a pool on the dirt.

“Oh my god, Sam.” He circled himself for falling asleep, the trap had dug deeper into her leg, making cutting further into her calf.

“I know.” She winced.

“How long ago?”

“About half an hour. I woke up with a start and moved my leg.”

He looked at her, wondering how she didn’t scream.

“What can I do?” He asked, glancing at his pack. “Should I try to stop the bleeding?”

Sam shook her head, he could see the fear in her eyes.

“Ok well, Janet should be here soon. Just, try to relax.”

She nodded.

 

“Daniel, thank god.” Jack said as he saw Daniel leading Janet, Teal’c and SG3 back to thrive location.

“How is Sam?” Janet asked pushing past Daniel and running to them.

“Not good, she moved and it went in further, she wouldn’t let me try to stop the bleeding.” Jack said as he watched Janet go to work. The first thing she did was check Sam’s vitals. Jack could see she was barely aware of what was happening but she didn’t fight it. Next Janet injected Sam with pain killers. Something Jack was grateful to see.

 

“Teal’c told me all about the trap, apparently if we use a zat gun on it, it will short out the automatic command to close further for a short amount of time. But it will obviously affect Sam so we can only do it once.” Janet explained, Jack nodded.

“You’ll have to be quick with the angle grinder Jack. It will only last roughly 5 minutes.” Daniel said “but you only have to cut through the hinge here.” Daniel showed him the edge of the trap that joined to two rows of teeth.

“The trap will be rendered useless if that is severed and Doctor Frasier will be able to take it off.” Teal’c added.

Jack nodded “Right so zat then cut. Got it.” He said switching on the tool. Teal’c waited for his signal before using the zat gun on the trap. Sam jerked slightly as she was completely sent under. Jack instantly got to work, cutting into the metal and being acutely aware of the soft flesh under it.

 

Three minutes and forty-two seconds later he was through. He clicked the tool off and stepped back. Janet moves fast, gently taking one row of teeth off and after pouring disinfectant over the cuts, she stopped the bleeding. “She will need surgery but this will slow down the bleeding for now.” Janet explained as she pulled the bandage tight around Sam’s calf.

 

Another hour later and Sam was on a gurney, ready to go back to earth. Her leg was patched and Janet had told Jack she was confident there wasn’t any lasting damage, _if_  they could get back in time.

He watched as the two Majors from SG3 carried the gurney. They were walking in a line, carefully so as not to disturb the beast. Jack couldn’t say his heart wasn’t racing. His only thought on getting Sam to safety.

 

It wasn’t until the Gate was in view that the beast screeched alive. Jack ushered the teams forward “Go” he whispered loudly turning around to face the creature. It stared back at him, his eyes cold. Jack raised his gun and shot into the air, hoping to scare the creature. It worked.

The creature screamed before it almost dissolved into the earth, the vines from its body folding over itself. Jack turned to look at his crew, the gate was open and Daniel stood with his arm half through the gate, holding it open for him.

Jack broke into a sprint, trying to put as much distance between himself and the creature.

 

Once safely back in the gate room he allowed himself to collapse. Noticing the stinging of his skin. He looked down at his hands. They were already blistering.

“Report to the infirmary Colonel, you did good.” Hammond commended him.

Jack gave him a small smile of appreciation before he dragged himself to the direction of the infirmary. Wanting nothing more than a cold shower and a good night sleep.  _After_  he made sure Sam was safe.


End file.
